Conventionally, studies have been made regarding the provision of information on an oncoming vehicle which travels toward an intersection to a driver of a subject-vehicle who is waiting to right-turn at the intersection. For example, an information providing device for a vehicle which provides the anticipated time of arrival of the oncoming vehicle at the inside of the intersection is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.